Lo que siento es amor
by Niickyttou
Summary: Quinn y Rachel coqueteaban todo el tiempo, hasta que un día todo cambia y quien sabe? tal vez en el trayecto se vayan enamorando.
1. Chapter 1: Piscina

"Piscina"

Lucy Quinn Fabray: Tengo todo lo que una adolecente de 16 años quisiera tener, la mejor "familia", las mejores amigas, soy la jefa de las animadoras de mi escuela, lo que si no estoy con el mariscal de campo... ya sabrán porque. Bueno tengo casi todo... porque siento que aun me falta algo.

Rachel Barbra Berry: Tengo 15 años pronto cumpliré los 16, tengo los mejores padres del mundo, si, tengo dos maravillosos papis, y no me avergüenzo de eso, tengo unas grandísimas mejores amigas, estoy en el Glee Club de mi escuela, no sé si se los habré dicho, pero amo cantar, quiero triunfar en Broadway ese es mi gran sueño y espero un día llegar a ser tan grande como Barbra Streisand, amo todo de ella y bueno también amo hablar, pero muchos dicen que hablo demasiado, pero bueno… a pesar de todo eso, siento que aun me falta algo.

* * *

**S**.- **Vamos Berry estaremos todas y con eso me refiero también a Fabray - **dijo Santana moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

**R.- Santana no empieces con eso de nuevo si? Ya te dije que no quiero que me molestes con Quinn – **dijo Rachel con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada – **además… aish! esta bien iré.**

**S.- Bien, hoy a las 18:30 en mi casa, y ya sabes lo que te digo siempre "LA TRAES LOCA" – **dijo lo ultimo alzando los brazos y marchándose del lugar.

**R.- Me las pagaras López – **dice susurrando entre dientes.

* * *

**6 de la tarde, Casa de los López.**

**.- Saaaaan! Necesito ayuda por acá – **dice gritando para que las tortolitas se dejaran de montárselo enfrente de ella.

**S.- Tranquila Fabray, ya llegara tu chica y no te preocupes tanto con el traje, ponte este –** le tira uno rojo con pelotitas amarillas – **de todas formas todo te queda bien.**

**Q.- Gracias, y ya te dije que no es mi chica – **dice fulminándola con la mirada.

**S.- No todavía amiga no todavía – **dice convencida.

**- suena el timbre –**

**B.- Voy yoo! – **Dice Britt emocionada.

**R.- Hola Britt-Britt – **le da un beso en la mejilla y pasa.

**B.- Hola Rachie! Vamos que las chicas nos esperan en la pisci… **- se ve interrumpida por Santana y Quinn quienes van bajando las escaleras en bikinis.

**R/B.- Wow… -** dicen con la boca abierta, mirándolas de arriba hacia abajo.

**Q.- Hola Rach – **dice algo tímida **– vamos a la piscina? Ya que estas dos no creo que lleguen en media hora – **agrega riendo.

**R.- Hola Quinn – **me encanta cuando me dice Rach y esta toda tímida **– Sisi claro, vamos – **digo sonriendo.

Fueron al patio trasero y Rachel se saco su pequeño short y su polera, se dieron cuenta que llevaban un bikini algo similar, solo que el de Rachel era negro con pelotitas blancas, se sentaron al borde de la piscina mientras se mojaban los pies.

**Q.- Debo reconocer que te vez muy sexy con ese bikini Rach** **-** dijo tímidamente, pero a quien iban a engañar? Si ya coqueteaban hace demasiado tiempo. **– no sabia que tenias todo… eso – **dijo señalando el cuerpo de la morena.

**R.- Tu no te quedas atrás Quinn – **dijo alzando su ceja **– ni yo que tuvieras tremendos… **

**Q.- Tremendos que Rachel? - **sonriendo por lo estuvo a punto de decir la morena.

**R.- Ehh… tremendos bikinis… - **le dijo riendo nerviosamente y rascando su cabeza, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Me aventó al agua, me empujó, Rachel me empujó! Yo aun no quería mojar mi cabello así que salí del agua de un salto para cobrármelas y meterla al agua, cuando de pronto fue tanta fuerza la que hice para salir que… OMG! Quede sin la parte de arriba de mi bikini enfrente de Rachel, ella solo se me quedaba viendo al ver que estaban mis pechos al descubierto, me los tape con mis dos manos y le dije:

**Q.- Rachel deja de verme! – **algo avergonzada.

**R.- Wow Quinn… digo, lo siento –** dice algo apenada.

Pero no me hizo caso, seguía mirándome… lo acepto, yo quería que pasara algo, pero me agarro desprevenida, me sentí un poco incomoda, estaba muy avergonzada, cuando noto que baja a mis pies por la otra parte del bikini y poco a poco va subiendo mirando mis piernas, muslos, mi abdomen y hasta que llega a mis pechos y rostro… se sentía la tensión sexual en el aire.

**R.- Ten – **me dijo sin dejar de verme.

**Q.- Ya pues voltéate! Deja de verme así – **le digo algo avergonzada por todo lo que a ocurrido y quiero ahora YA! Que lleguen Santana y Britt a salvarme de esto.

**R.- Así como? – **me dice aun mirándome **– te ayudo?**

**Q.- Como león a su presa, y si por favor –** me pongo de espaldas.

**R.- Vaya… no me había dado cuenta –** me dice riendo y aun puedo sentir su mirada en mi nuca.

Empieza a acariciar mi espalda? En realidad no sabia porque lo hacia, pero después poco a poco fue solo jugando con los tirantes sin ayudarme, hasta que comenzó a besar mis hombros, acariciando mi piel, yo estaba en shock! No lo hacia nada mal, se me pego dejándome sentir sus pechos en mi espalda, o más bien sus pezones ya duros por la excitación que sentíamos ambas, en eso reaccione y me di vuelta, no podía dejar que esto siguiera, no daba el lugar y tampoco el momento, lo anhelaba, si lo hacia pero era aun muy luego para hacer el amor, cuando le iba a hablar noto que comienza a acercarse y me dice con voz ronca:

**R.- Se que quieres este beso igual o más que yo – **me dice susurrando sobre mis labios.

**Q.- Yo… - **y en el momento que iba a contestar…

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic xD y bueno, no sé si es de su agrado /: así que no duden en hacerme saber todas las cositas ^^**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Nos vemos pronto, Besitos! **


	2. Chapter 2: La cita

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

"La cita"

**R.- Se que quieres este beso igual o más que yo – **me dice susurrando sobre mis labios.

**Q.- Yo… - **y en el momento que iba a contestar, me calla con un beso, solté la parte de arriba de mi bikini de la impresión, fui cerrando los ojos y pase mis manos por su cuello, automáticamente me quede al descubierto, ella comenzó con sus manos a acariciar mis pechos, por alguna razón no me pasaba por la mente la idea de tratar de apartarla, me deje llevar, los besos tiernos pasaron a ser unos apasionados, debo confesar que estaba excitada, comencé a acariciar su cuerpo, nos besábamos como locas, ella se pegaba cada vez más a mi si eso era posible, la respiración nos faltaba, en eso caímos a la piscina ya que estábamos en la orilla, y fue cuando yo reaccione y me separe de ella… No sabia que hacer, ni como reaccionar después de lo sucedido… y para colmo seguía sin la parte de arriba de mi bikini, me sentía rara semidesnuda frente a ella… Rachel comienza a acercarse ya que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba algo confundida por lo que había pasado.

**R.- Yo… solo no sé que me paso, discúlpame enserio no fue mi intención, perdón – **dijo agachando su cabeza.

**Q.- Hey… - **la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara **– no te preocupes no tuviste la culpa, yo me deje llevar por el momento.**

**R.- Entonces te gustó? –** pregunto con ilusión.

**Q.- Rachel ! – **dije roja de la vergüenza.

**R.- Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, lo siento – **salió de la piscina y fue por la parte de arriba de mi bikini, se aventó al agua y me ayudo a ponérmelo, estaba tan pegada a mi... **- descuida, debemos olvidar este incidente, no trataré de besarte, lo prometo.**

**Q.- Esta bien Rach, será lo mejor… - **por dios eso no es lo que quería decir, que me pasa!

Llegaron las chicas, por fin! Nadamos un rato, nos preguntaron que pasaba pero ninguna decía nada, había mucha tensión en el agua, cada roce que dábamos nos recordaba al momento de hace rato, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había provocado, así seguimos un rato hasta que decidimos salir, cenamos, conversamos y decidí que ya era hora de irme.

**Q.- Chicas, chicas! Lo siento pero ya es tarde y debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el instituto – **tome mis cosas y cuando estaba por salir…

**R.- Si quieres puedo llevarte, yo también tengo que irme y bueno traje mi auto – **Santana y Britt se miraron con los ojos abiertos y luego nos miraron a nosotras.

**Q.- No quiero molestarte Rach, puedo tomar un taxi.**

**R.- No es una molestia, venga vamos! Adiós chicas – **tomo sus cosas y yo salí atrás de ella, me di vuelta y Santana me miraba con cara de "que rayos fue eso" yo solo levante los hombros le sonreí y cerré la puerta.

**S.- Okay eso fue muy raro, hay que averiguar que se traen – **dice pensando con un dedo en la barbilla.

**B.- Déjalas Santy de seguro ya se habrán besado y están pensando en lo que sienten – **dice muy convencida.

**S.- De que hablar Britt-Britt tu sabes algo? – **pregunta confusa.

**B.- Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de esa tensión y bueno creo que se gustan, no sé Santy hay que dejarlas, se tienen que dar cuenta solas… así como nosotras – **dice lanzándole un beso y corriendo.

**S.- Eres tan inteligente, sexy pero inteligente – **dice tratando de alcanzarla y riendo.

El transcurso fue rápido, solo nos mirábamos de reojo y tarareábamos las canciones de la radio, llegamos a mi casa en menos de 20 minutos.

**Q.- Gracias Rach – **le regalo una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió **– nos vemos mañana – **le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje.

**R.- No fue nada, adiós Quinnie –** dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que me quita el aire.

Estaba caminando cuando de pronto me volteo y meto mi cabeza solo un poquito en la ventana del auto para que me escuchara.

**Q.- Ah y si, si me gusto lo que hicimos en la tarde en la piscina, ya esta contestada tu pregunta – **le dije guiñándole un ojo y dándome la vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

* * *

Dos meses después; en los pasillos del McKinley.

**Q.- Hola Rach – **la saluda entregándole una rosa roja.

**R.- Hola Quinn – **le da un beso en la mejilla **– gracias por esta y por todas las demás rosas.**

**Q.- Ts, no es nada –** dice restándole importancia con la mano **– ahora lo importante, quiero hacerte una pregunta.**

**R.- Si claro, soy toda oídos.**

**Q.- Q-quieres… salirconmigoestanoche? –** lo dice tan rápido que Rachel no le entiende.

**R.- Quinn… quieres decirlo más leeeento? Así no se entiende nada –** riendo nerviosa.

**Q.- Yo… me preguntaba, bueno si tu quieres... – **suspira y toma aire **– quieres salir conmigo esta noche? – **pregunta con los ojos cerrados.

**R.- Por supuesto – **le besa la mejilla **– pasa por mi a las 7 – **toma sus libros y se va.

**Q.- Wow pensé que me iba a golpear – **dice confundida.

En eso llega Santana y Brittany agarradas del meñique.

**B.- Quien te iba a golpear Quinnie? – **pregunta Britt lamiendo una paleta de chocolate.

**Q.- Nadie Britt-Britt, no te preocupes – **dice no muy segura empezando a caminar **– vamos a clase o se piensan quedar ahí paradas todo el día?**

**S.- Vaya… así te tiene el gnomo, Fabray? **

**Q.- De que hablas idiota, y se llama Rachel, R-A-C-H-E-L! – **levantando el tono.

**S.- Okay Okay – **dice levantando las manos **– pero no vaya a ser que me golpees tu a mi – **le guiña un ojo.

**B.- Chicas no entiendo de que hablan, pero si me regalan otra paleta prometo no preguntar nada más – **dice con ilusión.

**Q.- Claro Britt, Santy te la ira a comprar enseguida –** le susurra al oído.

**S.- Altiro te la traigo Britt – **sale corriendo.

**Q.- Te lo dije –** le guiña el ojo.

**B.- Eres una especie de adivina Quinnie? Porque si es así quiero que me digas que me regalara Santy para nuestro aniv… digo para mi cumpleaños – **se corrige.

**Q.- Wow esa es muy buena información – **dice riendo **– tranquila que no le diré a nadie –** le dice sonriendo al ver la cara de terror de su amiga **– y no, no soy adivina Britt.**

**B.- Ya decía yo – **dice al borde de las lágrimas.

**Q.- Peeero tengo una amiga que si, déjame preguntarle y luego te respondo si? – **pensando en que tendrá que hacer para que Santana le suelte esa información.

**B.- Gracias Quinnie, gracias gracias! – **se lanza a besarla y abrazarla.

**S.- Que es lo que mis ojos ven, ósea! Que es esto – **fulminando con la mirada a Quinn.

**Q.- Una muestra de cariño con mi mejor amiga Santana, celosa? –** alzando la ceja.

**S.- Bah, celosa yo por favor, ten Britt-Britt tu paleta – **dice con esa sonrisa de enamorada.

**Q.- Ajá, venga vamos a clases.**

* * *

Horas más tarde.

Quinn estaba en su auto, ya no le quedaban uñas, estaba nerviosa, se veía cada segundo al espejo, inhalaba y exhalaba, hasta que se decidió, tocaría el bendito timbre.

**Q.- Vamos ya estas aquí toca de una vez por tod… - **fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose.

**L.- Cuándo tocarías jovencita? Llevas 5 minutos aquí parada – **dice Leroy riendo.

**Q.- Lo siento señor Berry, solo… estoy un poquitín nerviosa – **dice entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un ademan de "poquitín" con sus dedos.

**L.- Conmigo no Quinn, sabes que puedes decirme Leroy – **le guiña un ojo.

**R.- Hola Quinnie – **la saluda tímidamente.

**Q.- Hola Rach – **saluda mirándola de arriba abajo **– te ves hermosa – **le besa la mejilla.

**R.- Gracias, tú también te ves muy hermosa – **sonrojándose.

**L.- Bueno bueno ya váyanse, a las 10 quiero acá a mi princesita, cuídense **

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo Leroy ya tenia la puerta cerrada.

Quinn le abre la puerta para que Rachel se pueda sentar, ella le agradece el gesto y van de camino a su velada.

**R.- Y a donde vamos? – **dice con entusiasmo.

**Q.- Iremos a cenar y luego te llevare a un lugar muy especial para mí – **sonriendo y sin sacar la mirada del camino.

**R.- Genial, amo las sorpresas – **ironiza.

**Q.- Hey no es cualquier sorpresa ya! Es algo muy importante para mi, quiero que lo conozcas ya sabes porque tu… olvídalo si? Podemos hacer otra cosa si no te apetece – **dice decepcionada.

**R.- Nono lo siento, no quería sonar así, simplemente no tengo un buen recuerdo con las sorpresas – **haciendo una mueca de disgusto **– pero vamos es especial no? –** la rubia asiente **– genial, la pasaremos de maravilla!**

**Q.- Pero por supuesto – **dice riendo **– a mi lado siempre será así – **dice con modestia.

**R.- Aquí viene el ego Fabray, a veces pienso que le gana al mio sabes? Pero luego digo IMPOSIBLE! – **las dos ríen muy fuerte.

**Q.- Llegamos mi bella dama – **dice abriéndole la puerta y tomando su mano para ingresar.

**.- Buenas tardes señoritas, tienen reserva?**

**Q.- A nombre de Quinn Fabray – **dice seria al ver como mira a SU morena **– y su NOVIA Rachel Berry – **agrega sonriendo para sus adentros al ver desaparecer la sonrisa del joven.

**.- Si… bueno, pasen por aquí por favor – **dice incomodo.

**Q.- Gracias jovencito – **apretándole la mejilla cual abuela a su nieta pequeña.

**R.- Por que hiciste eso Quinn? – **interrogándola.

**Q.- Que cosa? – **mirando la carta **– acaso no veías como te comía con la mirada? – **alzando una ceja.

**R.- Y eso que tiene que ver con que le dijeras que soy tu novia? – **le dice buscando su mirada **– que yo sepa no lo soy.**

Casi se atraganta con su saliva, venga a quien no le a pasado eso?

**Q.- No todavía Rach, no todavía – **dijo pensando.

**R.- Y bien? Que dirás al respecto Quinn Fabray? – **pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

**Q.- Yo… emh bueno – **rascándose la cabeza **– debo hacerte una pregunta si?**

**R.- Pues lánzala – **si algo le gustaba más que hablar a Rachel Berry esas eran las preguntas.

**Q.- Yo me preguntaba si es que tu quisieras claro esta… - **tomándole las manos sobre la mesa **- ya que llevamos meses coqueteando y regalándonos rosas y ninguna da el siguiente paso y bueno con lo que paso en la piscina yo creí que a lo mejor había una pisca de posibilidades contigo sabes? – **tomo aire para lo que iba a decir o más bien preguntar ahora **– Rachel Barbra Berry, quisieras ser mi novia? **

**R.- Quinn yo… - **estaban mirándose a los ojos, cuando acepto esta cita nunca pensó que le llegaría una pregunta de este tipo, pero Quinn esperaba una respuesta y ella tenia que dársela no? Llevaba 2 minutos sin hablar y Quinn la miraba impaciente, así que tomo aire y contesto **– yo…**

* * *

**Aquí el siguiente cap! lo más probable es que actualice todos los días, máximo 2 (: **

**Reviews? no? no? bueno ):**

**Nos vemos pronto, Besitos! **


End file.
